Wings Clipped
by The Graecus From Idris
Summary: She knew her time would run out. She knew she was different. But Annabeth never knew why. As an Angel, life was actually hard, especially because of those words. Will they still love her when the truth is shown? Coming on 2018/06/20! STORY ABANDONED
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi my lovelies, I'm back with a new story! Well, it's coming real soon!  
**

 **Prologue**

I had always known I was running short of time. I had always known that I was special. I had always known that I would be rejected. But I had never known how much time there was left, what was special about me, and why I would be rejected. I didn't know why I am here. I only know that I, Annabeth Chase am an angel. A terrible one at that. I was certain that it was in the far future. But those words, ugh, those... those words. I thought I would still have time. I thought it would be fine. I thought that I could have friends. I...I...I thought I deserved... love. I found it as well. But then, it shattered, and all hell came loose. Would he still love me then?

 **Wings Clipped, coming on June 20th, bringing you the definition of Angels and Demons into full perspective and a Percabeth love story!**


	2. The Vison

Wings Clipped

The Visions

 **A/N: Ah... It's day now! This will be a shortish chapter, mainly because I haven't written in so long and my brain is frozen. Oh well, here it is!**

"Run, Annabeth, run! Get out of here! Leave!" "No, Thalia, I don't wanna!" "Luke, take her away, leave too." "Thalia, but..." "Luke." "Luke, Thalia, what is going on! I wanna stay!" "No, A...Annie, we have to go. Now." A tug on my arm. A woosh of wind slapping my face. "Thalia! No! Luke, let me go!" "Come on Annabeth." A sniffle sounded in the darkness.

"Thalia? Luke? Where are you?" A rustle of leaves. "Thalia!" A boy screamed. "GO!" A girl snarled. "Go!" I sniffle in silence as I was dragged, leaves and twigs scraping my arms, legs and face. I felt warm liquid dribbled from my skin. Blood. I winced, but let "Luke" continue to pull me far far way.

I bolted into a sitting position and gasped. My chest heaving and ragged breaths tore through my lungs. "Luke, Thalia?" My voice whispered. Ugh. It was one of these dreams again. All I can see was pitch black darkness everywhere, only voices ringing in my mind. I didn't know anyone named Thalia or Luke. I rubbed my temples and sat up in the bed of the house I lived in.

I rubbed my eyes and shoved my feet violently into flip flops. I felt thankful that my pjs had slits for my wings to go through. I stepped onto the balcony and breathed in the crisp, fresh air of heaven. My wings spread and fluttered in the wind. I sighed. Why does the mornings have to be so good sometimes but so miserable other times.

To you stupid humans, you think that angels bounce out of bed wearing their tunics and strum a song on our harps. Hmm, that would be nice... But anyway, that's not the way it works with me. Other angels were mostly all morning people, and, probably will be able to live up to your expectations. Me? Not so much. I was a grouchy old granny in the morning. Heck, I would dunk the sun into my orange juice if I could. What do the others see in mornings? Fatigue, blurry eyes, and being ripped from the warmth of bed? Ugh. I wish all angels were nocturnal, because I seemed to be so.

That was part of the reason many people resent me. My wings, well, my wings were special. Most of the Angels had tinged wings because it reflects the purity of the soul, me? Mine were pure white, the purist of the pure. Okay, fine, too many pures. "Oh, come on, Annabeth," you whine, "they would be at least one fleck!" Hahaha... No. I and others looked for 16 years, ever since my birth to now, and no one found anything. Yay me! Woo...

The only other angel with the same wings as me, was a boy named Percy. Everyone thought he was deserving of the wings, and not me. Lots of them scorned me. But I'm fine. I'm used to it. I still have handfuls of friends. Percy was kind, even though he was sarcastic. I was sarcastic and snarky. Yay me again.

I saw that my neighbor James C. He was one of my best friends and I talked to him all the time about how I felt. I didn't know his last name, only that it begins with a C. I flew over, the breeze caressing my feathers. I landed next to him and said, "Hi James." "Oh," he replied as he notice me, brushing blonde hair out of his face, "hi Annie." His voice stirred some memories, but I wasn't sure which. 'Annie' also sounded familiar.

I shoved it into the back of my mind. I told him about my weird dream yesterday. "I heard someone called Thalia and Luke." I said. His face turned chalk white. "I don't feel so good right now, let's talk tomorrow." He muttered. As he was walked inside, I swear I heard, "can't be", "too early" and "Her". A shiver dance over my spine, and I watched the grey-tinged wings of James disappear into the shadows.

I started fluttering into my room, when a shape hurtled towards me and knocked me off course. I spiraled down into the streets, before thinking about me only wearing my pyjamas.

"Crap."

 **A/N: Hope you liked that! RR, because that's my fuel! If you want longer and better chapters, leave an encouragement or constructive criticism! Thx, and bye! ;3**

 **-the Graecus from Idris**


	3. The Bumping Into

**A/N: Hi! I have not been back, like in forever, and four weeks without writing is killing me. This will be slightly OOC. So, enjoy! Btw, happy birthday Percy!**

Such a lovely morning with the sun shining cheerily in the sky glimmering in the azure sky. Such a lovely way to feel terrible by lying on the boiling concrete ground made sizzling by the heat.

It hurt. Well, obviously being rammed headfirst into your best friend who was going a million miles an hour would hurt. Piper towered over me, her pink tinted wings flapped lazily, keeping her aloft. I groaned from my position on the ground.

"Oops?" Piper said as she tried to keep from grinning.

"Watch it McLean." I glared at her because she was the reason I was lying spread eagle on the ground in my pajamas.

"Well, don't forget it's the ceremony next week, and we still need to get you a dress." Piper said as she pulled me to my feet.

"What is the use of the ceremony anyways?" I complained, "it's just a waste of precious planning time!"

"Annabeth, you know as well as I do you have to be at least 200 years old, the age of an adult, to get any of your blue prints approved by the Big Three Council." Piper rolled her eyes as if explaining to a child.

"I know, dummy." I retorted dusting off my pjs, "I have to go change. Like right now."

We bid our farewell and I took off to my balcony.

I guess I have some explaining to do. The ceremony we were talking about was the Spiritual Ceremony, where one "lucky" angel will get chosen to do something important. Some of their blood will be dropped into the bowl of Holy Dew (a fancy name for a bowl of special water) and how pure they are will be shown. The cut will be produced by the angelic dagger of Zeus. The reason was long forgotten except for The Olympians. For us, it's just a reason for free food and a reason to dress up.

And that is why my friends Hazel and Piper were planning to drag me to a clothes shop on Monday, which is tomorrow.

I changed into a neatly folded white tee and skinny jeans, struggling with the slits for my wings for a few minutes. I slipped into slippers (that sounded queer) and went down stairs grabbing a bowl and dumping cereal and milk into it. I shoveled the grain into my mouth. I stared vacantly at the cover of the box with the face of Demeter stamped on the cover with the words "Eat more cereal!" on the cover. I jumped when the doorbell ringed.

 **A/N: Sorry for this being incredibly short, but I am, preparing for going to board in the UK and I am busy. I am so sorry. But hope you liked it!**

 **-the Graecus from Idris**


End file.
